The Boss Baby
| starring = | narrator = Tobey Maguire | music = | cinematography = | editing = James Ryan | studio = DreamWorks Animation | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $125 million | gross = $528 million | border = yes }} The Boss Baby is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film loosely based on the 2010 picture book of the same name by Marla Frazee and produced by DreamWorks Animation. Directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCullers, the film stars the voices of Alec Baldwin as the title character, along with Miles Bakshi, Steve Buscemi, Jimmy Kimmel, Lisa Kudrow, and Tobey Maguire. The plot follows a baby who is a secret agent in the war for adults' love between babies and puppies. The Boss Baby premiered at the Miami International Film Festival on March 12, 2017, and was released by 20th Century Fox on March 31, 2017. Upon release, the film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $528 million worldwide against its $125 million budget. The film received Best Animated Feature nominations at both the Academy Awards and Golden Globes (losing both to Disney/Pixar’s Coco). A sequel is scheduled to be released on March 26, 2021, while a Netflix TV series, The Boss Baby: Back in Business premiered April 6, 2018. Plot A man named Tim Templeton tells a story about his 7-year-old self and his parents, Ted and Janice. One day, Tim is surprised when an infant wearing a business suit arrives at his house in a taxi, and Ted and Janice call him Tim's little brother. Tim is envious of the attention the baby receives, not to mention suspicious when the infant acts odd around him. Soon, Tim learns that the baby can talk like an adult, and he introduces himself as "The Boss". Seeing an opportunity to be rid of him, Tim decides to record a conversation between the Boss Baby and other toddlers who are at Tim's house for a meeting. The Boss Baby and the other infants catch Tim with the recording, and the cassette tape is terminated after the Boss Baby threatens to tear up Tim's favorite stuffed animal, Lam-Lam. With no evidence to support him, Tim's parents ground him for three weeks. The Boss Baby apologizes to Tim and has him suck on a pacifier that transports them to Baby Corp., a place where infants with adult-like minds work to preserve infant love everywhere. The Boss Baby explains that he was sent to see why puppies are being loved more than infants. He has infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work for Puppy Co., which will unleash a new puppy on pet convention in Las Vegas. The Boss Baby stays intelligent by drinking a "Secret Baby Formula" that enables a baby to act like an adult. However, if a baby does not drink it after a period of time, he or she becomes a regular baby. When they overhear Boss Baby's boss threaten to fire him for not bringing in information, which would strip him of his formula and strand him at the Templetons, he and Tim agree to work together to prevent that. Tim's parents lift the grounding and take them to Puppy Co. for take your child to work day. While there, they slip away and find what they think is the plans for a "Forever Puppy", but they are captured by the company's founder and CEO, Francis E. Francis. They discover that Francis used to be the head of Baby Corp. and Boss Baby's idol, but was fired when it was discovered that his lactose intolerance kept the secret formula from working properly. Francis intends to have the Forever Puppies overshadow babies by stealing Boss Baby's serum bottle and infecting the puppies with it. Tim's parents go with Francis to Las Vegas, and Francis has his brother Eugene pose as Tim and Boss Baby's babysitter to keep them from interfering. Without a steady flow of formula to maintain his intelligence, Boss Baby starts becoming a normal baby. Despite this, he and Tim evade the "babysitter" long enough to reach the airport but are too late to intercept Tim's parents. They sneak on to another plane bound for Las Vegas. There, they stall Francis' presentation when Eugene unwittingly gives away their plan. Furious at their interference, Francis locks Tim's parents up so he can burn them with exhaust from a rocket used to launch the Forever Puppies. Tim and Boss Baby defeat Eugene and move on to save their parents but are intercepted by Francis. Tim and Boss Baby push him off a ledge, making Francis tumble into the formula. Boss Baby opens the rocket to let the puppies out so they can save Tim's parents. His return to baby state is complete while on the rocket, but the baby starts crying and Tim sings to him with the family song to show his appreciation, causing him to jump off the rocket before it launches. After the rocket does launch, Francis tries to attack Boss Baby, but is picked up by Eugene and tells Tim that "This time we'll raise him right". Boss Baby is promoted and leaves. Tim goes back to being an only child, but he and Boss Baby miss each other. After Tim writes a letter convincing him to live with him as his brother, Boss Baby returns to the Templeton family as a regular baby named Theodore Lindsey "Ted" Templeton. Back in the present, Tim is now an adult and the father of two daughters, one of whom acts like Ted did when he was Boss Baby. Voice cast ]] *Alec Baldwin as Theodore Templeton/Boss Baby, a baby with the mind of an adult *Miles Bakshi as Timmy Templeton, Boss Baby's 7-year-old brother **Tobey Maguire as Adult Timmy, the narrator *Steve Buscemi as Francis E. Francis, the CEO of Puppy Co and the former CEO of BabyCorp and Boss Baby's nemesis *Jimmy Kimmel as Ted Templeton, Janice's husband and Tim's father *Lisa Kudrow as Janice Templeton, Ted's wife and Tim's mother *Conrad Vernon as Eugene Francis, Francis E. Francis' brother and minion *James McGrath as Wizzie, Tim's Gandalf-esque alarm clock *David Soren as Jimbo *Nina Zoe Bakshi as Tim's Daughter, Girl, Little Girl *Tom McGrath as TV Chef *Walt Dohrn as Photographer *James Ryan as Story Bear *Eric Bell Jr. as Triplets *ViviAnn Yee as Staci *Edie Mirman as The Big Boss Baby, Boss Baby's big boss *James McGrath and James Izzo as Elvis impersonators Production Upon reading the original book on which the film is based McGrath felt a connection to it, as he had an older brother and felt like "the boss baby of the family". In keeping with that theme he stated, in an interview with Den of Geek, that "My personal goal with this was to watch this movie with my brother, and to see how it affected him!", which resulted in McGrath's brothers being moved to tears by the completed film. The look of the film was inspired by design techniques popularized by in the 1960s, as well as animated films from both 60s and 50s. This was due to McGrath's belief that contemporary animated films focused too much on realism. To help his staff McGrath would play the opening scene of Lady and the Tramp for new hires specifically noting that the film "should be easy on the eyes and really lead your eye to what’s important in the shot. |175px]] In September 2014, Alec Baldwin and Kevin Spacey joined the cast of the film, with further casting news announced in June 2016, including Steve Buscemi replacing Spacey. Miles Bakshi, son of the DreamWorks Animation's producer Gina Shay and grandson of the film director Ralph Bakshi, provided the voice of 7-year old Tim. Having been often present at DreamWorks, McGrath initially asked Bakshi only to provide a temporary voice for Tim to see if the character "worked". The producers listened to 30 to 40 children to choose the scratch voice. McGrath explained their decision: "No one sounded as authentic as Miles did. A lot of child actors are great, but they are over-articulate for their age. Miles was just natural and charming. He had a little slur to his voice at the time and it was very endearing." Three years later, Miles was told that he got the part. Bakshi was 10 when he began recording the voice. During the long process, his voice started to change and "by the end it got pretty tough", according to Bakshi, who was 14 when the film was released. He had to get his voice "very soft, but when I got that perfect tone it was great." Music The film was scored by Hans Zimmer, along with Steve Mazzaro and various artists. The film's soundtrack was released on Back Lot Music & iTunes. "Blackbird" by The Beatles is used as part of the plot at various points throughout the film. "My House" by Flo Rida is also used in the trailer for the film. Release The Boss Baby was initially scheduled for release on March 18, 2016, but was later pushed back to March 31, 2017. The film premiered at the Miami Film Festival on March 12, 2017, and was released in the United States on March 31, 2017, by 20th Century Fox. Home media The Boss Baby was released on Digital HD on July 4, 2017, and was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and Ultra HD Blu-ray on July 25, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The releases also include a new short film, The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time. Reception Box office The Boss Baby grossed $175 million in the United States and Canada and $352.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $527.9 million. In North America, The Boss Baby opened alongside Ghost in the Shell and The Zookeeper's Wife, and was initially projected to gross around $30 million from 3,773 theaters in its opening weekend. However, after grossing $1.5 million from Thursday night previews and $15.5 million on Friday, weekend projections were increased to $50 million. It ended up debuting to $50.2 million, finishing first at the box office. It remained atop the box office in its second weekend, grossing $26.3 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, The Boss Baby has an approval rating of 52% based on 168 reviews, with an average rating of 5.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Boss Baby's talented cast, glimmers of wit, and flashes of visual inventiveness can't make up for a thin premise and a disappointing willingness to settle for doody jokes." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 50 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, while those under 18 (who made up 41% of the attendance) gave it an "A+". Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times praised Baldwin and the adult humor, saying: "The contrast between the helpless-infant stage of life and corporate-speak is funny but fairly high-concept for a kiddie movie, and the plot grows denser as it goes along and the baby and Tim reluctantly join forces to stop a conspiracy by which puppies would corner all the love in the world." Accolades Franchise Sequel On May 25, 2017, Universal Pictures and DreamWorks announced a sequel is set to be released on March 26, 2021, with Alec Baldwin reprising his role. Television series On December 12, 2017, DreamWorks Animation and Netflix announced that an animated series based on the film, titled The Boss Baby: Back in Business, would be planned for a 2018 release. References External links * *[http://www.foxmovies.com/movies/the-boss-baby/ The Boss Baby] at Fox Movies * * * * Category:2017 films Category:English-language films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s spy films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American spy films Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:NBCUniversal franchises Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films directed by Tom McGrath Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Screenplays by Michael McCullers